Specially Done
by ChenaChan
Summary: This is where I'll put request stories. The themes are actually pretty interesting. Rated M for language, and some sexual references.


Hello! Chena here! Yes, I'm doing some random request things. So, maybe if you review this one first, I'll take a request from you! Or, if you're one of my frequent reviewers, I'll do it too. x3 Just ask me in your review, and I'll reply yes or no. Then you can tell me your theme.

This theme is "Lipstick and Bathroom Stalls", requested by Aurelle. Yes, I know it's crappy, but. o-o Really, that 200 question bio benchmark just murdered my mind, so...

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. -sob-

* * *

"Fuck, that took forever," Hidan complained. 

"Shut up," Kakuzu growled back. "It's your fault for trying to lecture him on the wonders of Jashin. Plus, if it weren't for you yelling at the guy to take back what he said about Jashin, we would have killed him a long time ago."

Hidan scowled. "He insulted Jashin! I obviously had to stand up for my god!"

"Whatever."

Hidan made a face and continued to mutter about heathens as they walked up the dirty road, wiping his bloodstained chest absentmindedly with a cloth.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Heathens? That little… He said that religion brought in money. Lying bastard. Their profits hadn't changed one bit, so far as he could tell. In fact, he'd say they'd gotten wors—

"Hey, hold on. Let's stop here, I have to go take a piss," Hidan said, pointing at a rather dingy building that was clearly labeled "RESTROOMS".

Kakuzu sighed. "Bathroom? We don't have time. We have to get back to Leader-sama with this money. And you made us late enough as it is."

"Dude, stop fucking blaming it on me! My dogma requires it!!"

Kakuzu could feel his temper rising. "Whatever. Hurry up, then." Honestly. He couldn't bear seeing his partner's stupid face for a moment longer.

Hidan stomped towards the building, his cloak billowing slightly more open so that his chest was fully exposed.

Disgusting bastard, doesn't even wear a shirt under his robe. Kakuzu sighed. Honestly, this wa—

His expression suddenly turned to one of delight.

Hidan was heading toward's the women's bathroom.

And the idiot didn't even notice.

Kakuzu watched with a grin as Hidan disappeared into the restroom.

---

What was taking him so long? Five minutes passed already, and no sign of that idiot.

And then, as if on cue, Hidan came storming out, covered in…

Blood and lipstick?

Kakuzu held back snorts of laughter.

"Fucking women, fucking don't even know how, those bitches, they," Hidan ranted on, cussing.

Kakuzu suppressed a smirk. "What happened?"

"I fucking went into a women's bathroom, that's what!!!" yelled Hidan.

"Yes, I can see that," Kakuzu said dryly. "But what happened after that?"

Hidan seethed. "There were women in there! And they fucking gathered around me like flies on dung, that's what!! Start fucking trying to kiss me with their fucking lips!!"

Kakuzu grinned. "You realize this is the red light district?"

Hidan growled. "Argh!!!!!!!! Fucking bitches!! Asking if I wanted a blow job, but it would cost extra!! Fucking heathens!! They fucking pushed me up a bathroom stall and started.. Argh!!!!!"

Kakuzu's grin grew wider as he saw the lipstick prints on his partner's bare chest. "So, what happened after?"

"I slaughtered the bitches, that's what!!! Obviously, I can't leave heathens like them alone!!!"

"I told you to wait."

"I didn't want to fucking wait!! Freaking! I stepped in some dirty patch, and, argh!!!!"

It was only then that Kakuzu noticed the smell.

"Well, we're going to have to call Zetsu, then. We can't just leave bodies around like that," Kakuzu said.

"Wait, before you call, I have to do my rituals," Hidan said, pulling out a rosary.

…

Sometimes, Kakuzu wished Hidan wasn't immortal.

* * *

Yeah. o-o It's horrible, I know, but.. 

It was fun to write. x3

Ok, then! Review! Review please!! Requests are open! -waves pencil- Oh, and Aurelle, if you review this one first, sorry. No more requests for you from now on!! -whacked- Ok, but not this one, since this one was based on you.

Chena out!


End file.
